A Face of Leather
A Face of Leather '''is the third mission in Storymode. It sees CJ investigate The Panopticon, and discover Leatherface. Prerequisites * Completion of Meeting The Custodian Characters * Carl Johnson * Eve Matthews Myths * Leatherface Summary The mission begins when CJ gets sufficiently close to The Panopticon, at which point the mission title is displayed. CJ then begins to search the area for any clues of anomalous activity. He opts to search several cabins in his immediate proximity, and finds them all coated with blood on the ground. After investigating three of such cabins, he begins to walk down into the lower areas of The Panopticon. As he does, he spots Leatherface in one of the cabins there, butchering two people with a chainsaw. Horrified, CJ immediately begins to open fire on Leatherface. After a lengthy battle, made more difficult by Leatherface's anomalous ability to heal, CJ managed to gain the upper hand. He managed to knock Leatherface to the ground with a shot from his pistol. However, as he lined up the finishing shot, Leatherface was killed by Eve using a Sniper Rifle. Not knowing who else was there or if they presented a threat to him, CJ ran and took cover behind a nearby log pile. Eve then yelled to him that she meant him no harm, which prompted CJ to reveal himself. Eve, however, was gone, leaving CJ to run towards where she was in vain. CJ then meets with The Custodian in his office, who congratulates him on his success. CJ asks The Custodian how he knew there would be something at The Panopticon, which The Custodian deflects by saying that he didn't know specifically; he merely dispatched many Agents to many locations, and that he just happened to be the one that came across something. He also says that the myths appearing are perfectly inline with the long rumoured myths of San Andreas. The Custodian then switches his attention to Eve, who's identity is of course unknown to the both of them at this point. He fears that she could be trying to sabotage their operations and that they could be part of a rival organisation, so he sends CJ to investigate and track her down, ordering that should be find her, he is to kill her. CJ acknowledges, and then leaves the office. Transcript The mission begins when CJ gets sufficiently close to The Panopticon, at which point the mission title is displayed. * '''CJ: Damn this place is creepy. Better take a look around I guess. The player is now given the objective of "Search the upper level of The Panopticon.", and must find the clues in the various cabins. Upon finding one clue: * CJ: That's a LOT of blood on the ground. Upon finding a second clue: * CJ: Blood here too?! Upon finding the final clue: * CJ: Seriously, what's with the blood? Shit's not right. A cutscene now plays with CJ walking down the slope of The Panopticon. As he walks down he spots Leatherface in a nearby cabin, who begins to brutally murder two civilians. CJ then opens fire on Leatherface, and the player is plunged into the fight. When Leatherface reaches a low amount of health, a cutscene begins where CJ shoots Leatherface to the ground using a Desert Eagle. As CJ lines up the finishing shot, a sniper bullet goes through Leatherface's head. CJ then runs and takes cover behind a nearby log pile. * ???: Relax. If I wanted to kill you I'd have shot you on that mountain. CJ waits a moment before stepping out into the open, only there is no-one to be seen. * CJ: Hey! Who are you? Where'd you go? CJ then starts to run up the hill as the screen fades to black. Meeting with The Custodian CJ is now in The Custodian's office, speaking with him. * Custodian: Outstanding work at The Panopticon, CJ. Your report was extremely thorough. * CJ: How did you know there was going to be something at the Panopticon? * Custodian: I didn't; I merely suspected. So far the entities we've seen are, interestingly enough, perfectly in line with long rumored myths of San Andreas. Investigating The Panopticon was simply the next step in confirming this pattern. If the player chooses 'How did you know?': * CJ: So how did you know to send me to The Panopticon and not anywhere else? * Custodian: I didn’t, not specifically. I dispatched numerous agents, even The Truth, to various locations. You just happened to be the one that found something. If the player chooses 'What now?': * CJ: So what now? * Custodian: I’m interested - frankly concerned - about this individual that appears to be following you. You said in your report that their intentions were apparently non-hostile, but we have no way to be sure of that. * CJ: I’m alive now aren’t I? Besides, I’m not even sure I’m actually being followed. Maybe they’ve just sussed some kind of pattern to this like you did? * Custodian: It’s possible, but unlikely. The bigger questions now are what are their motivations, are they acting alone, and do they pose any threat to our agents? If the player chooses 'What about the myths?': * CJ: What about the myths though? Surely that’s more important right now. * Custodian: Other agents will handle the myths. I want you dealing with this as a priority. If the player chooses 'What do you want?': * CJ: What do you want me to do? * Custodian: I want you to head back to The Panopticon and find anything that’ll lead you on the trail of this individual. * CJ: And if I find them? * Custodian: Eliminate the threat. We have enough on our plate with the myths, we don’t need any complications. * CJ: Understood. CJ then walks out of the office as the screen fades to black, and the mission is complete. Outcome * Leatherface is found and killed * Eve reveals to CJ that her intentions are non-hostile. * The Custodian orders CJ to track down and kill Eve, believing her to be a threat. Category:Storymode